case_clicker_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Game mechanics
Listed below are the game mechanics for Case Clicker. Cases Please see the respective article. Upgrades * Better luck (allows for rarer/greater tiers to be given out more frequently when opening cases) * More Case-Bux per click (applies to the clicker; increases the amount of case-bux given per click by an increment of 5) (capped at 1 million case-bux per click) * Open cases faster (by increments of .1 seconds, minimum time without gamepass 2.5 secs/case.) * More trading slots (max 30) * Bux multplier cap (normally caps at 2x current bux amount) (DOES NOT APPLY TO AUTOCLICKER; this upgrade is for the manual click button located near the bottom left corner) (capped at 20x) Item Rarity Information RAP Skin Colors As of the Christmas update, RAP Skin colors are considered deprecated and have since been replaced with clothes purchasable within the in-game store. Currency (Case-Bux) Case-Bux is the in-game currency that you use to buy cases and items from the market. There are two ways to get this you can click the case bux button or you can open crates and sell the items for (almost all the time) a profit. Currency (Tix) Tix was the 2nd main source of currency in Case Clicker, and you could have only obtained them via rebirthing. Depending on how much RAP you have, you could have gotten a certain amount of tix in return. Tix could have been used to upgrade the cases you can open, making 'grinding' much less of a hassle, and opening Rebirth cases. However, in recent updates, Tix was removed. Currency (Gems) Gems are a form of in-game currency. They can be gained from supply drops, from leveling up, and from purchase through robux. They can be used to purchase in-game perks, or they can be used to exchange for instant CASE-Bux. Black Market The Black Market was a place where items were sold weekly. 3 of them become Unobtainable (Holiday) items, and one will enter circulation. The shop only accepted gems for any of the items, however in recent updates this was taken out of the game. Games Games available to users of Case Clicker include the Jackpot, Coin flip, and Crash. Jackpot involves players adding items to a pool. Based on the value of items added, the jackpot automatically decides a percentage per player. The jackpot system then decides a winner based on the percentages each participating player has. The greater your percentage, the more likely you'll win. The Jackpot has been known for its notorious snipers (there have been systems implemented recently that will reduce the chance this will affect other Jackpot players), which add items at the last minute to make other players lose. When you factor in the glitches, you can say that this is the easiet way to lose RAP. The coin flip involves placing a bet (Case-Bux) of your choice. Once you place your bet, the system decides "heads" or "tails". If you get heads, you get double the amount. If you get tails, you lose your bet. The "Crash" game involves placing a bet (Case-Bux) and just waiting. The longer you wait, the more valuable your multiplier is. The way this works is that when you place a bet, your winnings are decided based on the multiplier, and the system uses nm (n = your bet, m = multiplier) to decide your winnings. To gain profit out of this, you'll generally want to get a multiplier greater than 1. If you wait too long, it'll crash, giving you nothing. These games are highly tempting and can make you lose all your Case-Bux if you play too much. If you want to play it safe, you shouldn't play these games at all. The soccer minigame located in the middle of that lake is for entertainment purposes only and give you no financial benefit. Supply Drops Please read the main article here. Rebirth This feature has been removed from the game. You used to need TIX to rebirth, but it's now obsolete. 1 TIX = 1B Case-bux if not converted yet. You need to meet specific requirements in order to rebirth, which varies. Rebirthing is the only way to get the case upgrade, which has since been removed. (1 rebirth = 1 case open/click upgrade) Pro Servers See the respective article here.Category:Game Mechanics